wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XLIV
Towarzyskie koło, do któregośmy należały, składało się z kilkunastu domów, istotnie zamożnych lub okazujących wszelkie zamożności pozory. Między nimi było kilka rodzin, z którymi sąsiadowałyśmy na wsi, przybyłych jak i my na całą zimę do miasta. Do liczby tych należała także i pani S. z córkami. Odmowa, jaką otrzymał ode mnie pan Henryk, nie nadwerężyła bynajmniej dobrych stosunków pani S. z moją matką ani córek jej ze mną. Pierwsza starannie okazywała, że nie wie wcale o wydarzonym zajściu; drugie zaraz przy pierwszym ze mną spotkaniu uścisnęły mię i szepnęły na ucho, że lubo domyślają się wszystkiego z kilku słów, jakie wymknęły się ich bratu, niemniej jednak nie mają do mnie żadnego żalu i kochają mię jak dawniej. Śród wrzawy miastowej okropna nuda, która dręczyła panny S. na wsi, w godzinach upływających pomiędzy ukończeniem toalety a przybyciem gościa lub wyjazdem w sąsiedztwo, pierzchnęła. Tak jak i ja nic one nie robiły, a nigdy nie miały czasu; a lubo miejski sposób życia nie był dla nich taką jak dla mnie nowością, to przecież, zbliżone do siebie wiekiem i usposobieniami, jednostajnego prawie doświadczałyśmy upojenia. Zenią zresztą za swym tryumfalnym rydwanem przyciągnęła do miasta skrępowanego niewolnika, którym był pan Michał C. Nowiuteńki młodzieniec jeszcze nowszym niż na wsi wydawał się pośród pełnego najwyszukańszej wytworności miejskiego towarzystwa. Bladobłękitne jego oczy z większym jeszcze niż wprzódy osłupieniem patrzyły na świat, tak obcy dla niego niedawno, a długie ręce większego niż kiedy nabawiały go kłopotu. Zenia obchodziła się z nim tak, jak bogaty plantator południowych Stanów Amerykańskich, pochodzący ze starożytnej familii francuskiej i pełen tradycyjnej elegancji dworu Ludwika XIV, obchodzi się ze świeżo wyemancypowanym i wzbogaconym Murzynem, z którego rąk nie zniknęły jeszcze ślady mozolnego zbierania bawełny i którego nogi z pełnym trwogi uszanowaniem stąpają po parkietach wielkiego pana. Z sarkastycznowesołym uśmiechem wodziła Zenia pana Michała po wieczorach i balach, rozkazywała mu nosić za sobą wachlarz i chusteczkę, posyłała go w różne strony miasta z poleceniami do przyjaciółek, krawców, modniarek. Pan Michał spełniał jej rozkazy z pokorą wiernego sługi, a blade jego oczy płonęły radością, gdy dzięki konkurom o rękę wysoko spokrewnionej panny S. otwierały się przed nim podwoje licznych salonów, najpiękniejsze w prowincji nazwiska wpadały mu w ucho, a białe ręce ludzi, zwanych w świecie arystokratami, dotykały się niezgrabnych rąk jego, z których nie zniknęły całkiem ślady porannej doby życia, w jakiej ojcu pomagał wiązki siana składać na wóz drabiniasty. Lubo smutny to był wielce egzemplarz konkurenta, Zenia nie myślała wyrzekać się tego pierwszego tryumfu, jaki ją spotkał na polu salonowej chwały. Zresztą zaczęła już rok dwudziesty; jeszcze lat parę, a obok niezbyt ładnej powierzchowności i niepewnej cytry posagu liczba przeżytych wiosen stanie się kłopotliwą i cichutko wprawdzie, ale niezawodnie ludzie zaczną wymawiać wyraz: stara panna, którego samo już brzmienie włosy podnosi na głowie. A nowiuteńki pan Michał nowiuteńko nabył majątek za milion blisko złotych, po mieście jeździł nowiuteńkim koczykiem ze służbą odzianą w nowiuteńką liberię... Pan Michał więc był dobrą partią quand meme. Niezgrabne ręce jego znajdą po ożenieniu się punkt oparcia, którego nadaremnie szukają, a będzie nim w domu fajeczka na krótkim cybuszku, w gościnie — talia kart preferansowych. — Nazajutrz po ślubie wyjadę za granicę i cały rok będę podróżowała — szepnęła mi raz Zenia w chwili zwierzania się, a potem dodała: — Prawda, że on bardzo niezgrabny i dziwnie pocieszny z tym swoim pragnieniem wysokich i szerokich stosunków, ale cóż robić? Trudno o doskonałość na tym naszym biednym świecie! Oprócz Emilki i Zeni przybyły jeszcze z rodzicami do miasta: Helena, piękniejsza, lecz zarazem i bardziej blada i wiotka niż kiedy, młodziuchna Zosia, która jednocześnie ze mną wróciła z pensji prawie takich, jak były moje, doświadczała zdziwień, zwątpień i zachwytów, i kilka innych, dobrze mi już znajomych panien. Kilkanaście nowo poznanych i mniej więcej młodych towarzyszek powiększało to nasze dziewicze, bawiące się koło, a otaczała je równaż prawie liczba młodych mężczyzn, z których każdy był doskonałym tancerzem, grał na fortepianie, mówił po francusku i nosił na szyi lornetkę. Wraz z pannami bawiło się i tańczyło kilka młodych mężatek, których mężowie wiecznie grali w karty albo bywali nieobecni; a pośród męskiej młodzieży plątało się dwóch czy trzech żonatych ludzi, o których żonach świat nic a nic nie wiedział albo wiedział tylko tyle, że egzystowały kędyś na ziemi, ale były chorowite albo niemłode, albo siedziały na wsi zajęte prowadzeniem domowego gospodarstwa. Dwie te połowy towarzystwa, męska i żeńska, miały się do siebie tak, jak się mają ku sobie wzajem kłosy zboża na polu, które poruszane powiewem wiatru schylają się jeden nad drugim, szemrzą coś między sobą po cichu, potem odwracają się każdy w inną stronę, nowych przybierają towarzyszów, tych odtrącają po chwili i zwieszają głowy jak zmęczone lub upojone i wkrótce zdają się budzić na nowo i na nowo rozpoczynają pełne rozkosznego szmeru kołysanie się w różne strony. Niekiedy jeden jaki kłos pojedynczy przyciągnie do siebie inny sąsiedni, opasze go delikatną słomianą nicią, a kłosom towarzyszom zdaje się, jakoby już ci obaj połączyli się z sobą na zawsze. Gdzie tam! spod nieba przylatuje nowy powiew wiatru, słomiana nitka rwie się i pęka, kłosy nie spojone odpadają od siebie i chylą się na wsze strony, szukając, kogo by znowu uwięzić przy sobie na chwilę. W salonach mężczyźni i kobiety szukają się wzajemnie, rzucając sobie spojrzenia znaczące, półsłówka, z których można by wysnuć całe tomy: ta temu od niechcenia rzuci kwiatek z balowego bukietu wyjęty; ten tej pełną poezji i elegancji aluzją powie, że jest piękną; rozmarzony uśmiech spotyka ogniste spojrzenie, uważne ucho posłyszy westchnienie ciche, niby przemocą wydzierające się z piersi; kwiat, wachlarz, fortepian, barwa wstążek przemieniają się w symbole i hieroglify, w których wtajemniczone oko wyczytuje całą odmianę słowa: kocham! we wszystkich trybach, czasach i osobach. Te symboliczne, tajemnicze rozmowy, ten zagadkowy i działający na wyobraźnię stosunek kobiet i mężczyzn stanowi w salonach główne tło, na jakim roztacza się zabawa, przyprawa jej i powab. Zrazu patrząc na to wszystko myślałam, że wszyscy ci ludzie kochają się, że na dnie tego rozmarzenia i upojenia była miłość tym prawdziwsza, że kryjąca się przed okiem świata, a mimo woli tylko objawiająca się w spojrzeniu, uśmiechu, cicho wyrzeczonym półsłowie lub symbolu pełnym poezji. Lecz jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy po pewnym upływie czasu jasno stanęło przed mymi oczami, że nikt a nikt z tych ludzi nie kochał, a wszyscy bawili się tylko w miłość i na wzór mieszkańców Wschodu podawali sobie wzajemnie czary pełne narkotyku, mającego pobudzać wyobraźnię, a osłabiać siły serca i umysłu. Helenka na przykład zajmowała się bardzo żywo panem Alfredem, który miał w sobie tę oryginalność, że sam głośno przyznawał się do tego, iż nigdy nic nie robił, nudził się i po całym świecie szukał rozrywki. Zdawało się, że Helenka postanowiła sobie wyprowadzić bladego młodzieńca z apatii, w której go pogrążyło wieczne far— niente. Gdy wiedziała, że go zobaczy, ubierała się w suknie fantastycznego kroju i niepospolitej barwy; rumieniła się lekko, gdy wchodził do salonu; dawała mu do rozwiązania zagadnienia pełne znaczącej treści; patrzyła na niego swymi wielkimi szafirowymi oczami tak, jakby wkoło siebie nie widziała nic prócz niego; siadywała do fortepianu i grała z uczuciem melodyjne wyjątki z oper, gdy on naprzeciw niej stawał i słuchając muzyki rzucał jej od czasu do czasu parę niedosłyszanych innym wyrazów. Tak trwało parę tygodni, po czym przybył ze wsi żywy, dowcipny i wesoły Julian, a Helenka rozpoczęła z nim słowo w słowo tę samą grę, jaką wiodła dotąd z panem Alfredem. Pan Alfred jednak nie zaraz ustąpił z placu i wraz z nowo przybyłym panem Julianem ciągnął jeszcze czas jakiś tryumfalny wóz Helenki. Ale potem zmęczył się apatyczny młodzieniec pracą, do której zabrakło mu już bodźca, i emigrował z salonów, w których bawiły się kobiety, do gabinetów, w których mężczyźni grywali w preferansa, a szczęśliwy jego następca Julian objął niebawem po nim urząd ministra bez teki, bo względy Helenki odziedziczył po nim pan Ignacy, o romantycznych pozach i fantastycznie uczesanych włosach. — Na miłość Boga, Helenko! — mówiłam do młodej towarzyszki, gdyśmy się raz znalazły sam na sam — powiedzże mi, którego z nich kochasz? Pana Alfreda, pana Juliana czy pana Ignacego? — Żadnego — odpowiedziała Helenka niedbale, poprawiając włosy przed lustrem. — Czyliż nie widzisz? pierwszy z nich jest mumią bez życia, poruszaną sprężyną próżności; drugi to dowcipniś, któremu niebo nie udzieliło ani ziarnka soli attyckiej, trzeci — lalka z gipsu ulepiona w postawę bohatera, a z wnętrzem tak próżnym, że się w nim parę myszy śmiało by zagnieździć mogło. I jakże ty, moja Waciu, przypuścić mogłaś, abym ja, co o mało suchot nie dostałam w gonitwie za ideałem, mogła pokochać którego z tych ludzi? Słuchałam ją w osłupieniu. — Moja Helenko! — rzekłam po chwili — dlaczegoż więc ludziom, o których podobne masz zdanie, dawałaś tyle oznak zajęcia i sympatii? — Bawiłam się! — odpowiedziała Helena chodząc po pokoju i najspokojniej oskubując kwiatek urwany z wazonu. — Bawiłaś się! — zawołałam. — Ale, moja droga, czyliż godzi się bawić z sercami ludzkimi? Helenka stanęła na środku pokoju, popatrzyła się na mnie figlarnie i głośnym parsknęła śmiechem. — Wacławo! Wacławo! — wołała między dwoma wybuchami śmiechu — jakie z ciebie dziwne jeszcze dziecko! Bawić się z sercami ludzkimi! I ty myślisz, że ci panowie serca swe w tę zabawę wkładali? Bądź spokojna! Minęły czasy Abelardów i Werterów. Nie tylko żaden z nich nie wstąpi do klasztoru i nie zastrzeli się, ale nawet najlżejszego bólu głowy nie doświadczy. Widzisz przecie, że jeden z nich, pan Alfred, najspokojniej grywa już sobie w preferansa każdego wieczora. Pan Julian nie będzie go naśladował, bo jest za żywy, aby po kilka godzin przy zielonym stole przesiadywać, a preferans nie przedstawia pola do popisu z dowcipami; za to zwróci się on do tej naiwnej Józi, która każdy jego koncept oblewa łzami wśród śmiechu ronionymi, i zacznie przed nią palić kadzidła. Co zaś do romantyka, pana Ignacego, przygotuj się do tego, kochana Wacławo, że gdy dam mu odprawę, obierze sobie stanowisko naprzeciw ciebie i będzie cię podbijał pozami greckich bohaterów, broniących przejścia przez Termopile... Cha, cha, cha! i ty jeszcze mówisz o sercach? Pytasz, czy godziwą jest taka zabawa? Mój Boże! a jakiż interes miałyby nasze zebrania, gdybyśmy się w podobny nie bawiły sposób! Dziwną wydała mi się ta mowa Helenki, ale jeszcze mocniej zostałam zdziwioną, gdy w kilka dni potem zobaczyłam pana Juliana rozsypującego najpiękniejsze swe dowcipy pod stopy naiwnej Józi, która je oblewała rzęsistymi łzami śmiechu, i gdy po upływie jeszcze pewnego czasu pan Ignacy, zająwszy u Helenki miejsce ministra bez teki albo zdyzgracjonowanego dworaka, w ciągu jednego wieczora usadowił się przede mną z kolei w trzy różne pozy, z których jedna była wojownika, druga mędrca, a trzecia pasterza. Owa naiwna Józia była dość majętną panienką, przywiezioną z jakichś antypodów, alias z głębi najgłębszej parafii, przez ciotkę, pragnącą ją dobrze za mąż wydać. Nie oswojona ze światem, bez maniery, nieśmiała, rumieniła się po uszy co chwilę i spuszczała oczy za każdym zbliżeniem się do niej mężczyzny. Mimo to miała bardzo zgrabną figurkę, piękne czarne oczy i koralowe ośmnastoletnie usta, a że była wielką śmieszka, ochota do śmiechu przemagała w niej często nieśmiałość, a wtedy wydawała się swawolnym i wesolutkim a wcale zajmującym dzieckiem. Otóż Józia zajmować się począł w towarzystwach pan Aleksander, mający lat trzydzieści, znaczny majątek, twarz o regularnych rysach, usta z sarkastycznym wyrazem i głowę znakomitego pogromiciela serc kobiecych. Ciotka Józi nie posiadała się z radości na widok pierwszeństwa, jakie bogaty i modny pan Aleksander oddawał jej siostrzenicy; szanowna ta dama ubierająca. się w amarantową suknię i żółte wstążki, była może już pewną, że tuż, tuż bożek Hymenu zaświeci przed jej pupilą pochodnię, i grubo wyzłacaną do tego; ale ludzie z powątpiewaniem kiwali na to głowami. Co do mnie, byłam zrazu zdania szanownej damy i myślałam, że pan Aleksander niezawodnie i naprawdę zakochany jest w Józi. W mniemaniu tym utwierdził mię mocniej pewien wieczór, w czasie którego sławny pogromiciel serc kobiecych ani na krok nie odstępował naiwnej parafianki i wszelkimi środkami wywoływał na ustach jej śmiech, z którym tak jej było do twarzy. Raz nawet posłyszałam wypadkiem, jak mówił jej, że nigdy nie był pod wpływem tak silnego wrażenia, i widziałam, jak Józia podniosła z nieśmiałością swoje piękne oczy i spotkała się nimi ze wzrokiem pana Aleksandra, i twarze obojga patrzyły na się długą chwilę z wyrazem wzruszenia. Tego wieczoru pan Aleksander tańczył z Józią cztery kadryle i dwa mazury, trzymał jej wachlarz, szukał nieustannie obok niej miejsca, a gdy tańczyła z kim innym, opierał czoło na ręku i miał minę człowieka dręczonego wściekłą zazdrością. Wróciwszy do domu rzekłam mojej matce: — Pan Aleksander niezawodnie ożeni się z Józią. — Być może, ale ja wątpię o tym — odpowiedziała mi matka. Nazajutrz siedziałyśmy same jedne w salonie, gdy oznajmiono wizytę pana Aleksandra. — Dzień dobry panu — powitała go moja matka, Et quand la noce? — spytała po chwili żartobliwie. Spojrzał się na nią z wielkim zdziwieniem. — La noce — wymówił — i z kimże to, s'il vous plaît, madame? — Z panną Józefą — odpowiedziała ciągle żartem moja matka. Sarkastyczny wyraz rozszedł się z pięknych ust pana Aleksandra po całej jego twarzy. — Nie sądziłem — zaczął — abyś mię pani o tak zły gust posądzić mogła... — O zły gust? i dlaczegóż? Przecie panna Józefa jest bardzo miłą i przystojną młodą osobą... — Zapewne, ale zarazem jest parafianką i posiada bardzo mierne zasoby umysłowe; a zechcesz pani przyznać, że człowiek, który ma jakiekolwiek pretensje do świata i towarzyskiej pozycji, nie wiedziałby, co począć z taką żoną... — A jednak — ciągnęła żart moja matka — manifestujesz pan tyle sympatii i admiracji dla panny Józefy... — Mon Dieu! madame — przerwał pan Aleksander z pewnym ambarasem, patrząc w głąb swego kapelusza — panna Józefa jest tak naiwnym dzieckiem i tak parafialnym swym układem od reszty pań się odróżnia, że może zaciekawić i zająć na chwilę... Ale tylko na chwilę! ... Obok tego przyznać należy, że ma bardzo piękne oczy... gdybyż jeszcze w tych oczach była inteligencja, której tam brak... zupełny brak! ... Zresztą, Il faut bien faire passer son temps! n'est— ce pas, madame? ... Po tej rozmowie pana Aleksandra pojechałam co prędzej do Helenki, a wbiegając do jej pokoju zawołałam: — Kochana Helciu! daję tobie naj formalniejszą absolucję z grzechu bawienia się w miłość. I mężczyźni jota w jotę czynią to samo. Tu opowiedziałam jej całą rzecz o Józi i panu Aleksandrze. Helenka obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami. — Wcale mię to wszystko nie zadziwia — rzekła. — Wierz mi, że pan Aleksander bardzo jeszcze delikatnie i grzecznie wyraził się o Józi wobec ciebie i twojej matki i że w kole mężczyzn nie będzie podobnie mierzył wyrazów, a po prostu nazwie ją gąską lub cielątkiem, co znowu nie przeszkodzi mu wcale tańczyć z nią nazajutrz dwa mazury i cztery kadryle i osypywać ją ognistymi wejrzeniami i dwuznacznymi słówkami. Tacy to oni są, moja droga, a dlatego i my mimo woli i wiedzy często na takie same wchodzimy drogi. Byle bawić się! Il faut bien faire passer son temps! ... — Czyliż koniecznie mamy w złych rzeczach naśladować mężczyzn? — zapytałam. Helenka podbiegła do mnie i pochwyciła za ręce. — I cóż mamy robić? — odrzekła z uniesieniem — powiedz, cóż chcesz, abyśmy robiły? Mężczyźni mają otwarte sobie i przystępne pola nauk, gospodarstwa, przemysłu, spraw krajowych, literatury; a jednak nie widzą innego sposobu przepędzania czasu jak ciągłe przedrzeźnianie miłości i upajanie się wrażeniami: a cóż my będziemy robiły, my, kobiety, panny szczególniej? Salon i toaleta, toaleta i salon — oto ramy, w których żyjemy jak obrazki, ustrojone nieprawdaż, pani? w paciorki i blaszkę złoconą. Zrazu to zajmuje, później powszednieje i nudzi. Obok sukni i pogadanek salonowych daje się poczuć potrzeba czegoś innego, a więc pragniemy miłości! A gdzież jej szukać? Mężczyźni teraz nie kochają, nie wiadomo czy dlatego, że nie umieją kochać, czy że nie mogą kochać nas takimi, jakimi jesteśmy. Więc zamiast uczucia niech sobie będą choć przelotne wrażenia. Jeśli nie możemy czuć miłości, to przedrzeźniajmy ją. A przy tym tryumf, zadowolnienie miłości własnej, interes każdego dnia i zebrania, ot i zabawa! Il faut bien faire passer son temps! Smutna słuchałam słów Helenki i ze smutkiem odrzekłam: — Helciu, ja się chyba nigdy bawić tak nie potrafię! Popatrzyła na mnie chwilę, potem rzekła: — Bo ty, Wacławo, jesteś jeszcze w porannej porze życia, w której każda z nas tworzy sobie ideał i spodziewa się, że znajdzie go pomiędzy ludźmi. Daj Boże, abyś była szczęśliwszą od innych, ale ja znam wiele, wiele kobiet, które nigdy nie znalazły swego ideału, a zmęczone próżnymi gonitwami skwitowały z marzeń i poprzestały na pozycji, komforcie, tryumfach i bawieniu się w miłość. Nie jestem jeszcze stara dzięki Bogu i dwudziesty drugi rok kończę dopiero, a jednak wiele już, wiele ludzi podniosłam na wyżyny i strąciłam z piedestału; a teraz to już i poprzestaję na bawieniu się, jedno tylko wiedząc z pewnością, że jeśli nie pokocham kogo szczerze i na serio, to nigdy nie wyjdę za mąż... — Dziwna rzecz! — zawołałam — dlaczego nam, żyjącym ciągle między takim tłumem ludzi, tak trudno znaleźć ten ideał, którego pragniemy! — Dlaczego? — wyrzekła Helenka z zamyśleniem i pociągnęła mię ku oknu. — Patrz — mówiła dalej, pokazując palcem chodnik ulicy, po którym rzadcy snuli się przechodnie — patrz, widzisz tego mężczyznę, który tam idzie ze szlachetną twarzą i spokojnym czołem? Nie znam go, nie wiem, kim jest, ale przypuszczam, że on właśnie dla mnie lub dla ciebie byłby tym ideałem, którego pragniemy. I cóż stąd? nie poznamy go nigdy, bo salony nasze przed nim zamknięte. Są one przybytkiem, do którego nieuświęceni wchodzić nie mają prawa. Ten człowiek, co tam idzie ulicą, to może mój ideał albo twój, ale on ku nam wstąpić nie może albo nie chce, my do niego nie wstąpimy same. On widząc nas z dala myśli, że jesteśmy lekkimi, pięknie ustrojonymi, a pustymi wewnątrz; my jego wcale nie znamy dlatego, że rodzice nasi nie wiedzą, kto go rodzi i jakie są jego dobra. On pójdzie sobie między kobiety, które jak on mają szlachetne twarze i spokojne czoła, j i znajdzie między nimi swój ideał; my będziemy całe życie przedrzeźniać miłość albo wcale za mąż nie pójdziemy, albo wybierzemy sobie męża w tej akademii nieśmiertelnych, w której gra w preferansa pan Alfred, dowcipkuje pan Julian, pozuje na bohatera pan Ignacy, a grywa role pierwszego kochanka z komedii pan Aleksander... Rzekłszy to Helenka zmęczona długim mówieniem upadła na sofkę i mocno zakaszlała. Potem podparła głowę ręką i siedziała nieruchoma. Patrzyłam na nią z pewnego oddalenia i dziwny obraz stanął przed mymi oczami. Widziałam, jak stopniowo delikatne policzki mojej przyjaciółki marszczyły się i żółkły, czoło jej zachodziło licznymi bruzdami, oczy bladły i mętnie spoglądały spod zmarszczonej powieki, wiotka i zgrabna kibić pochylała się pod lat przeżytych ciężarem. I oto zamiast młodej, pięknej Heleny siedziała tam na sofie stara kobieta, przed nią wisiała klatka z kanarkarni i widniał za szybą kawałek błękitnego nieba, a ona i patrząc na niebo, to na ptaki szczebioczące w niewoli, drżącymi usty szeptała: "Postarzałam... życie przebyłam sama jedna... nikt mię nigdy nie kochał! ..." W parę dni po tych rozmowach na jednym z wielkich, proszonych obiadów pan Aleksander siedział obok mnie przy stole. Naiwna Józia siedziała także niedaleko, ale pogromiciel serc już na nią uwagi prawie nie zwracał, a strzały owych spojrzeń i kłęby dymu buchające z kadzielnicy skierował na mnie. Ale ja nie byłam już tak naiwną jak Józia i nie dałam się wyprowadzić w pole. Na ogniste spojrzenia pana Aleksandra odpowiadałam śmiechem, a komplementa jego odpierałam żartami, z czego wywiązywała się żywa szermierka słów i dowcipu. Pan Aleksander jednak ożywiał się coraz bardziej, a w końcu obiadu powiedział mi, że nie ma na świecie nic bardziej czarującego jak ironiczny uśmiech na ośmnastoletnich ustach. Wstając od stołu spojrzałam mimochodem w zwierciadło i zobaczyłam, że w istocie po ustach moich błąkał się chwilami uśmiech ironii. Z gwarnego obiadu pojechałyśmy z matką na tańcujący wieczór, a pan Aleksander tańczył ze mną dwa mazury i cztery kadryle, nosił mój wachlarz i gdy tańczyłam z kim innym, opierał głowę na dłoni z miną człowieka pogrążonego w rozpaczy. Tego wieczora Józia ani razu nie zaśmiała się z dowcipów pana Juliana i z trudnością powstrzymywała łzy, które kręciły się pod spuszczonymi powiekami, a ciotka jej w najgorszym była humorze. Za to ja byłam niezmiernie wesoła i ożywiona; czoło moje poczynało zwieńczać się laurami, za tryumfalnym moim rydwanem postępowało dwóch już skrępowanych niewolników; pan Ignacy, znany romantyk, i pan Aleksander, sławny serc pogromiciel. I każda prawie z towarzyszek moich ciągnęła za sobą rydwan podobny, a ta, która go nie miała, czuła się upokorzoną i czyniła wszystko, co mogła, aby zostać tryumfatorką. Niektóre z nas przybywając do salonu przedstawiały widok istnego tryumfalnego wjazdu. Droga, którą postępowały, uścielała się przed nimi kwiatami grzeczności i dymem kadzideł; wkoło nich sypały się strzały gorejących spojrzeń, za nimi szli przykuci do tryumfalnego wozu przemienieni w więźniów rycerze, jak za wodzem rzymskim pogromieni Scytowie. Lecz, niestety, i cóż jest trwałego na ziemi! Tryumfy towarzyszek moich podlegały różnym kolejom losu, bo pogromieni Scytowie nie lubili długo zostawać w niewoli i wydobywszy się z więzów rozpraszali się w różne strony, aby szukać dla siebie podbojów. Ale tryumfatorką nie zrzekła się przeto swej chwały i w innym końcu salonu zbierała sobie na nowo zastęp niewolników. Obok tryumfatorek zjawiali się także często i trumfatorowie, tym różniący się od pierwszych, iż nie prowadzili ze sobą więźniów w całych postaciach, ale tylko mnóstwo par oczów kobiecych, które ścigały ich, kędy się obrócili, i mnóstwo uśmiechów różanych ustek, które biegły na ich spotkanie. Każdy z takich tryumfatorów okazywał się wspaniałomyślnym zwycięzcą. Przechadzał się zwykle od jednej ze ścigających go par oczu do drugiej i każdej z nich podawał czarę z usypiającym napojem, szczodrze i sprawiedliwie obdzielając wszystkie haustami opium. Niekiedy zdarzało się spostrzegać parę ludzi, wyłącznie sobą zajętych. — Pan X. zakochany w pannie X. — mówiono wtedy. — Gdzie tam! — odpowiadało kilka głosów — on tylko bawi się; to sławny bałamut. Innym razem przypuszczano odwrotnie, że panna X. zakochana w panu X. , a wtedy dawała się słyszeć chóralna odpowiedź ludzi, znających z bliska osobę, o której była mowa: — Gdzie tam! ona się tylko bawi, to znana bałamutka! Niekiedy jako wariant dawały się słyszeć rozmowy: — Czy widzisz, jak panna G. zajęta jest panem K.? — Gdzie tam! ona nie ma dla niego najmniejszej sympatii. — Więc dlaczegóż z takim ożywieniem rozmawia z nim zwykle? — Ba! alboż nie wiesz, że pan K. to dobra partia! Albo na odwrót: — Czy spostrzegasz, jak pan X. szalenie rozkochał się w pannie I.? — Cha, cha, cha! skądże ci to mniemanie? — Przecie widzisz, jak na nią patrzy z zajęciem, jak ciągle tańczy z nią i rozmawia, jak nieustannie ją szuka. — Nic nad to prostszego. Pan X. zostawił swój fundusz nad brzegami Wisły i Sekwany, a panna I. posiada znaczny posag, zamknięty w pugilaresie bogatego, bezdzietnego stryja. Młode mężatki należące do naszego bawiącego się koła nie ustępowały ni na krok pannom we wszystkich tego rodzaju zabawach. Tylko że. tak jedne jak drugie miały wyłączne chwile, w których mogły ukazać się najkorzystniej dla siebie, a przysługiwały im w ten sposób rozmaite rodzaje, czyli kategorie zabaw. Kategorii tych, oprócz ceremonialnych wizyt i proszonych obiadów, które stanowiły niesłychanie nudną kategorię, było dwie: jedne z nich składały tak zwane małe herbaty, dawane tygodniowo przez różne domy w dniach specjalnie ku temu przeznaczonych; drugą były tańcujące wieczory i bale. Otóż małe herbaty, czyli wieczorki tygodniowe, obywały się zazwyczaj bez tańców, a mając za główne tło zabawy rozmowę, przedstawiały pole popisu dla mężatek, a panny usuwały w cień wielce im niekorzystny. Na takich wieczorkach gospodyni domu zasiadała na kanapie z poważnymi paniami. Z dwóch stron kanapy siadywały na fotelach młode mężatki, a dalej, już na krzesłach blisko siebie stojących, umieszczały się panny tworząc wielki wieniec kolorowych sukien i milczących twarzy. Mężczyźni otaczali rojem ten żeński areopag, ale, niestety, grupowali się w największej ilości nie wkoło milczącego wieńca panien, ale w pobliżu bardzo ożywionych fotelów, na których tronowały młode mężatki. Rozmowy toczyły się o różnych bieżących wiadomościach miejskich, o najświeższych przedstawieniach teatralnych i publikacjach literackich, niekiedy o muzyce, poezji, kwestiach społecznych lub psychologicznych. Mężatki świetniały wymową i dowcipem, każda z nich śmiało wypowiadała swe zdanie, twierdziła i zaprzeczała, jak jej się podobało, z doświadczeń przebytych i znajomości świata wyciągała przeróżne wnioski, które, zabarwione iskrą dowcipu i odrobiną umiarkowanej konwenansem poezji, krzyżowały się, migotały, pobudzały wesołość lub admirację. Panny milczały. Mężczyźni stopniowo i coraz bardziej wciągani bywali w ożywioną rozmowę; najmniej nawet myślący i ukształceni ulegali powabowi dowcipu i grupowali się coraz liczniej wkoło fotelów mężatek, zamieniając z nimi zdania i spostrzeżenia; panny milczały. Czoła mężatek okrywały się coraz gęstszymi laurami, wszystkie admiracje sypały się pod ich stopy; panny patrzyły, słuchały i milczały. Milczały i zazdrościły mężatkom swobody, z jaką mówić miały one prawo, wtedy gdy wiadomą przecie było rzeczą, że dobrze wychowanej pannie odzywać się ze swym zdaniem, a mianowicie w licznym towarzystwie, było to popełniać wykroczenie przeciwko kodeksowi zwyczajów i konwenansów. A do tego trzeba było jeszcze siedzieć prosto, miarkować spojrzenia tak, aby i one nie przekroczyły czasem którego z artykułów kodeksu, i ze stereotypowym uśmiechem na twarzy patrzeć, jak mężatki spychały nas z tryumfalnych wozów i zasiadały na nich same w imię śmiałości swej i przyjemnej rozmowy. Na takich wieczorach nawet pan Alfred nie szukał zielonego stołu do preferansa, ale z wielkim zajęciem rozmawiał z panią Julią o różnych cechach obcych krajów, które zwiedzali oboje; pan Ignacy zapominał o pozowaniu i bardzo żywo analizował z panią Natalią wszelkie odcienie uczuć ludzkich; pan Julian dysputował z panią Aliną o francuskich i angielskich powieściach i rozumniejsze niż zwykle miewał dowcipy; pan Aleksander zaś naprawdę zapominał o gromieniu serc, a długie wiódł rozmowy z panią Kamilą o muzyce i malarstwie. Panny słuchały i milczały, bo mieszać się do rozmowy zabraniał im obyczaj, a nawet gdyby i nie ten obyczaj, trudno by im było bardzo mówić o rzeczach, o których z takim wdziękiem i wprawą rozmawiały mężatki. I o wstydzie! Żaden z mężczyzn nie próbował nawet nić rozmowy przeciągnąć aż w to milczące koło dziewiczych sukien i twarzy. Bo i o czymże zagadać do nas mogli? O kwestiach społecznych? — myśmy ich nie rozumiały. O kwestiach uczuć? — mówić o uczuciach było dla nas rzeczą nieprzyzwoitą. O sztukach? — myśmy wprawdzie wszystkie umiały grać na fortepianie, ale prócz tytułów kompozycji muzycznych i nazwisk kompozytorów nic a nic więcej nie wiedziałyśmy o muzyce. O literaturze? — czytywałyśmy tylko powieści i romanse, i to tylko pobieżnie, przesuwając kartki i szukając co prędzej rozdziału, w którym Numa idzie do ołtarza z Pompiliuszem. Słuchałyśmy tedy i milczały, a mężczyźni rzucali nam tylko niby jałmużnę słówko jakie urwane, pobieżne zapytanie albo spojrzenie zaprawione rozmarzeniem i zaraz potem zwracali się do mężatek. Mimo woli pomyślałam sobie parę razy, że gdyby panny umiały tak rozmawiać jak mężatki, gdyby mogły i potrafiły umysł mężczyzn zainteresować, myśl ich w ruch wprowadzić, może by pan Alfred nigdy nie szukał preferansa jako antidotum nudy, pan Ignacy może by na zawsze o pozowaniu zapomniał, a pan Aleksander przestał być pogromicielem serc niewieścich. A gdyby i wszyscy podobni im ludzie łączyli się z nami zamianą myśli i mieli możność czytania w sercach naszych, może by się zdruzgotały na wieki rydwany tryumfatorów i tryumfatorek, czary z narkotykiem przelotnych wrażeń zostały wyrzucone za okno, a ludzie przestaliby się bawić w miłość jak w piłkę. Pia desideria! Tworzyłam je sobie w cichości ducha, a tymczasem siedząc prosto robiłam, jak robiły inne, to jest milczałam i patrzyłam zrezygnowanym okiem, jak pani Natalia i pani Kamila odprzęgały od mego woza więźniów moich i okuwały ich swymi więzami... do czasu. Tak, do czasu! albowiem przychodziła i dla nas pora odwetu, a były nią tańcujące wieczory i bale. Nie ma jak tańcująca zabawa dla panny, która pragnie pokazać się i tryumfować. Tu gdzie idzie o wykaz wdzięków i choreograficzne popisy, żadna już nie prześcignie ją mężatka. Tu w wartkim walcu karminowy rumieniec oblewa lica, w kadrylu z nieporównanym powabem miękko falują kształty, tu można rozwinąć zwinność gazeli i majestatyczną grację księżniczki, tu nie trzeba obfitych umysłowych zasobów, aby prowadzić interesującą rozmowę, bo sam już taniec nie pozwala na tworzenie długich frazesów, a muzyka i ruch wybornie wtórują krótkim, urywanym wyrazom, które wylatują z ust jak drobne race i lecą w przestrzeń, aby w Sercach zapalać... fajerwerki. W czasie gdy mężatka, zamyślona nieco, zwiędła już trochę, niekiedy tańcząc i bawiąc się, wciąż się ogląda na męża, który w przyległym pokoju grając w preferansa od czasu do czasu rzuca na nią przeze drzwi spojrzenia — panna, świeża, zwinna, swobodna jeszcze od matrymonialnych więzów, prowadzi w tańcu rej tryumfalny, obdarzając jednego uśmiechem, drugiego spojrzeniem, trzeciego kwiatkiem wypadłym z bukietu, a krąży wkoło wszystkich jak listek róży wiatrem porwany i igrający z rojem motylów. Tańcująca zabawa to żywioł, w którym panna kąpie się jak ryba w wodzie. Grzmi muzyka, szeleszczą suknie, wonią kwiaty, olśniewa światło, we wszystkich oczach palą się ognie sztuczne; bawmy się więc, tańczmy! Za nami postępuje wielki szereg mężczyzn młodych. Rzucamy pomiędzy nich piłkę, na której gzygzakami podobnymi do błyskawic wypisany wyraz: miłość; kto ją pochwyci? A tam dalej z innej grupy mężczyzn ku nam podobna leci piłka. Chwytajmy na wyścigi! Jaka to gra wesoła! Piłka przechodzi z ręki do ręki, a od niej w różne strony rozlatują się strzały, nikną za połami czarnych fraków i stanikami przezroczystych sukien; zda ci się, że mnóstwo już serc przebiły... gdzie tam! oto znów lecą w powietrzu, każda do innego celu. Dwa miesiące nie minęły, gdy i ja w ten sam sposób bawić się zaczęłam: chwytałam piłkę, odpierałam ją i rozrzucałam strzały na wsze strony... Każde wejście moje na salon było wjazdem tryumfalnym, a niewolników moich i liczyć już przestałam, bo byłaby to próżna fatyga. Liczba ich bowiem zmieniała się codziennie, stając się to mniejszą, to większą, lecz zawsze była znaczną. Bawiłam się wybornie i czasem tylko, gdy na chwilę zostawałam sama jedna, zdawało mi się, że coś odmieniło się we mnie, że czegoś nie dostawało w moich myślach, co dawniej przecie w nich było, pustka jakaś zalegała piersi coraz szerzej... Krótkie to jednak były momenty, po których następowały znowu szał i upojenie zabawy. Zapyta kto może, czy u końca zabaw tych widziałam cel jaki? czy dążyłam do czego? czy czego pragnęłam i wyglądałam niecierpliwie? Gdzie tam! Il faut bien faire passer son temps, n'est— ce pas, messieurs? Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy